Phase II studies of dianhydrogalactitol (14 patients) and piperazinedione (22 patients) have been undertaken in patients with malignant gliomas. All patients were subjected to maximal surgical resection and postoperative cranial irradiation prior to drug therapy. Both drugs have myelosuppression as their major side effect, but neither appears to represent a significant improvement of the treatment of these tumors.